ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman (DCN)
Superman is a reboot series within DC Neo. Characters Heroes *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Lois Lane *Professor Emil Hamilton Villains *Superman Revenge Squad **Alexander "Lex" Luthor **Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman **Mongul II **John Corben/Metallo **Atlas *Vyrl Dox/Faculty Specials #"DC Neo: Superman": A short introduction to the comic and a recap of the End of an Era event. Issues #It's been three weeks since the events of End of an Era, and many people are still adjusting to living in a world and universe that has more or less been Frankensteined together. Clark Kent and Lois Lane however, are completely content, as Clark and Lois are about to get married and Lois is pregnant with Clark's child. However, Clark keeps having to leave to take down threats to the city, and thus can't spend much time with Lois. One day, Clark is in his Fortress of Solitude, making sure all the Phantom Zone prisoners are still there, but he notices that one is missing. He isn't sure who the missing prisoner is, all he knows is that they're gone and that's not good. He searches all over the news to find any reports on anything strange. He eventually comes across one which reveals a strange purple vortex has opened up in the middle of Metropolis. Just then, the reporter is attacked and the report cuts out. Clark flies over there and sees a Coluan (a member of Brainiac's race) attacking the city. The Coluan turns, revealing he looks quite a bit like Brainiac, only a lot larger. The Coluan stares at Superman for a short time before, out of nowhere, pulling out a peace of Kryptonite and throwing it at Superman, lodging it in his chest, before flying off. #Clark wakes up in a lab, where Professor Emil Hamilton and Lois Lane stand above him. Emil reveals he managed to remove the Kryptonite from Clark's chest, though with great difficulty. Emil and Lois both believe the attacker was Brainiac, but Clark claims it wasn't, as Brainiac likes to use his spaceship to attack, but since this Coluan didn't use one it implies he doesn't have one. The two aren't sure about Clark's reasoning, until, out of the blue, the Coluan suddenly appears on TV, revealing his name as Faculty. He also reveals he knows Clark, or as Faculty keeps calling him "Kal-El", is still alive, as if he did die, his scanner wouldn't have detected any Kryptonian life on the planet. Faculty then issues an ultimatum, he wants Clark to face him and die, or he will continue destroying until there is nothing left. Clark, despite his weakend state, decides to face Faculty. Faculty floats above the city, waiting for Clark. Once Clark finally does show up, the two get ready for their fight. #Clark and Faculty stare at each other for some time before charging at each other. The fight is massive, with every hit feeling and looking like a small sonic boom. Clark is thrown to the moon by Faculty only to crash back down and smash Faculty in to the ground. Faculty kicks Clark in to the air and flies in to him, crashing him in to a giant building. During the fight, Lex Luthor gives Mercy Graves a simple order: "get me my suit". Back with Faculty and Clark, the two collide fists, causing a massive boom which shatters glass. Just then, Lex Luthor shows up in his power armour, grabbing Faculty in mid air and throwing him straight through a building. Clark questions Luthor why he's helping him, with Luthor claiming that there's nothing gained in the destruction of the world. However, right after saying this, Luthor is smashed by a car thrown by Faculty. Clark tries to fly up, but he suddenly falls to the ground after only flying five feet in the air. Faculty tries to kill Clark then and there, but Clark uses his strength to beat Faculty until punching Faculty's metal body starts hurting his hand. After this, Clark runs off, while Faculty limps away to heal. #Emil and Lois are watching the news and are extremely happy that Clark won the battle, only for Clark to then bust in the room, revealing he has suddenly aged to an extreme amount. Later, Clark is put in a bed and Emil reveals that Faculty's Kryptonite had very small nanites which carried small peaces of Kryptonite on them. They got in to Clark's body and have slowly been killing him this whole time. There is a way to stop it, but it is very dangerous. The ninites are attracted to Kryptonite, and since all the ninites have Kryptonite on their bodies they are attracted to each other. However, if they get a regular sized peace of Kryptonite, the ninites will be more attracted to that than each other. Out of options, Clark agrees to the plan. Later, Hamilton walks in to the room with a peace of Kryptonite, waiting for the nanites to come out. However, just then, a fully healed Faculty busts in to the lab, in search of Clark. Lois does everything in her power to slow Faculty down, and does very well at first, until she runs out of ides. Faculty picks himself back up and heads to Clark's location, where Emil has finally gotten all the ninites out. However, just then Faculty busts through the wall, knocks Hamilton out and grabs Clark. He gloats for a bit, not realizing Clark is getting his power back. He punches Faculty full force, causing him to go flying back. A now fully healed Clark then walks up to Faculty, who then begins begging for his life. Faculty then reveals his real name: Vyrl Dox. The father of Vril Dox, AKA Brainiac. Vyrl reveals he was a Coluan scientist known for performing taboo experiments, and eventually he crossed the line by attempting to steal someone else's DNA, specifically the Kryptonian Jor-El's. Jor-El, fearing for his life, trapped Vyrl in the Phantom Zone. After hearing this, Clark offers a hand to Vyrl, telling Vyrl how he too is going to be a father soon. However, Vyrl suddenly pulls out a Kryptonite dagger and plans on stabbing Clark with it, but Lois then comes in and sucks Vyrl in to the Phantom Zone with the Phantom Zone Projector, revealing Emil "thought they might need it". After all this, the two return home. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor wakes up and sees news reports saying how Superman is a hero, and he becomes extremely angry. #After a brief check up on her child, Lois returns home where Clark is reading letters. However, once he comes across a specific letter, he drops all the others. When questioned on this, Clark reveals the letter was written to him by none other than Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman. Lois remembers Henshaw, but she doesn't remember what happened to him, so Clark gives a brief explination. He reveals that some time after he came back from his fight with Doomsday, he found out Henshaw was claiming to be him. Henshaw was a big Superman fan, and didn't just want to be like Superman, he wanted to be Superman. He began experimenting with radiation. However, one of his experiments went wrong. His wife phased in to another universe, one of his friends turned in to a being of energy and then was ripped apart by the universe, and a random person turned in to a rock creature which fell apart. Henshaw himself was horribly disfigured and lost many limbs. However, he replaced then with mechanical parts. With no one to blame, Henshaw blamed Superman and began ruining Superman's reputation once he found out Superman was "dead". Clark and Henshaw got in to a fight which ended in Henshaw stranded on the moon. More TBA Category:Comics Category:DC Comics